The present invention relates generally to a system and method of verifying an energy generation source, and more particularly, to a system and method that includes verifying the energy generation source based on a key in a DC voltage signal.
In many countries, incentives have been introduced to promote the installation of renewable energy generation sources, such as solar photovoltaic and wind energy. Such incentives often take the form of some sort of certificate, or “guarantee of origin” (in Europe), which is usually a tradable commodity that represents a claim to the environmental benefits associated with renewable power generation.
Such certificates may be traded electronically. Sellers make a profit for generating clean energy, and buyers can validly claim that the energy they are consuming or reselling is truly renewable.